digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Willst du Freunde? Phelesmons dämonischer Pakt
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Fusion - 69 - Japanisch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = TBA |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Willst du Freunde? Phelesmons dämonischer Pakt |Japanisch (Katakana) = 友だち欲しい？フェレスモン悪魔の約束 |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Tomodachi Hoshii? Feresumon Akuma no Yakusoku |Opening (Japanisch) = Stand Up |Ending (Japanisch) = kein |Opening (Deutsch) = TBA |Ending (Deutsch) = TBA |Staffel = Digimon Fusion |Episode (Staffel) = 069 (Digimon Fusion) |Episode (Saga) = 069 (Digimon Fusion) |Episode (Serie) = 322 (Digimon) |Japanisch = 15. Januar 2012 |Deutsch = TBA |Vorherige = Ein großes Hunter-Treffen! Der Digimon-Wettkampf der südlichen Insel! |Nächste = Herzklopfende Furcht! Der Spirit Hunter heult!! }}Willst du Freunde? Phelesmons dämonischer Pakt ist die neunundsechzigste Episode von Digimon Fusion. Sie wurde in Japan am 15. Januar 2012 auf TV Asahi erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Makoto Tamura ist frustriert, dass er keine Freunde hat, weil sein Vater und er so oft umziehen müssen und er deswegen nie lange an einer Schule verweilt. Als er traurig in seinem Zimmer sitzt, weil er Angst hat, dass er an seiner neuen Schule wieder keine Freunde findet, hört dieser plötzlich eine Stimme und wird in das Digi-Quartz gezogen, wobei er direkt in Phelesmons Haus landet. Kurzerhand begegnet er auch einem Phelesmon, welches ihm verspricht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich jeder Klassenkamerad mit Makoto anfreunden wird, wenn dieser im Gegenzug das macht, was es von ihm verlangt. Nach einigem Zögern willigt der Junge schließlich ein. Am nächsten Morgen hetzt sich Tagiru auf dem Weg zur Schule förmlich ab, da er mal wieder zu spät dran ist und merkt dabei, dass er sein Pausenbrot vergessen hat, weswegen er umkehren will, als er dabei mit Makoto zusammenstößt, weswegen er eine Art Schlüsselanhänger, bestehend aus zwei kleine Holzfiguren, den dieser bei sich getragen hat, in den Bach fällt. Tagiru will natürlich sofort den Schaden wieder gut machen, doch der andere Junge geht einfach weiter. Später in der Klasse soll sich nun der neue Mitschüler vorstellen und ist total nervös, als plötzlich Phelesmon neben ihm auftaucht und diesem gut zuredet. So wird Makoto wie durch ein Wunder plötzlich freudestrahlend und mit Applaus von seiner Klasse willkommen geheißen. Tagiru, der letztendlich mit dem Schlüsselanhänger seines neuen Klassenkameraden auftaucht, ist verwundert über den Trubel, der veranstaltet wird und wird vor die Tatsache gestellt, dass seine ganze Klasse eine Willkommenspartie für den neuen Mitschüler feiern will. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass sich alle total merkwürdig verhalten, weswegen er sich an Mikey wendet, welcher meint, dass dies das Werk eines Digimon sein könnte. Ihre Vermutung bestätigt sich ganz schnell, als plötzlich die ganze Schule anfängt, Makoto zu vergöttern und sie auf einmal ein riesiges, magisches Symbol in den Schulhof ritzen. Von daher gehen Tagiru und Mikey in das Digi-Quartz, um der Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen, doch wird ihnen der Weg durch eine Art Barriere verwehrt, weswegen sie dazu gezwungen sind, zurückzugehen. Dabei werden sie von ihren Mitschülern umzingelt und gefangengenommen. Tagiru versucht auf Makoto einzureden, allerdings gelingt es ihm nicht, zu ihm durchzudringen. Plötzlich erscheint Phelesmon in riesenhafter Gestalt vor allen und enthüllt seinen Plan, da es die ganze Zeit nur einen Menschen brauchte, durch den es andere Menschen manipulieren und willenlos machen könnte, um deren Lebensenergie zu absorbieren und sich selbst zu stärken. So digitieren Shoutmon und Gumdramon, um sich dem Feind zu stellen, doch ist Phelesmon selbst für die vereinten Kräfte von Arresterdramon und OmniShoutmon zu stark und lässt sie langsam zu Stein werden. Als eine seiner Attacken kurz davor ist, Makoto zu treffen, wirft sich Tagiru kurzerhand dazwischen. Mit letzter Kraft will er seinem neuen Mitschüler dessen Schlüsselanhänger zurückgeben, den er den ganzen Morgen lang aus dem Wasser gefischt hatte und offenbart diesem dabei, dass er sich unbedingt mit ihm anfreunden wolle, wodurch Makoto wieder zur Besinnung gebracht werden kann. Dadurch verliert auch Phelesmon an Kraft und so können sich OmniShoutmon und Arresterdramon befreien und das gegnerische Digimon letztendlich doch noch besiegen. Am Ende schließt sich Phelesmon Tagiru an, welcher diesem Kontakt zu Makoto gestattet, damit sich dieses am Ende wirklich mit ihm anfreunden kann. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Kategorie:Digimon Fusion Episoden